bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atero
Atero was a city which contained the main competition facility on Bara Magna, the Arena Magna. History Atero was a neutral city during the Core War on Spherus Magna. It was a symbol of hope for the Agori of Bara Magna after The Shattering It is known that it was a city which housed members of the Fire, Water, Ice and Jungle Tribes, though very few Agori lived all the year there. Most of the Agori residing at Atero worked in the tasks to maintain the Arena Magna. Members of the Rock Tribe were not permitted to reside inside it, however they were allowed to attend the championship matches in the Arena Magna. Members of the Sand Tribe were not allowed as they were presumably too brutal. Once a year, the Great Tournament took place, and Glatorian from all the villages went to fight at the Arena to determine who was the best fighter. However, at the last tournament, the Skrall, the best arena fighters, didn't come to the tournament, something that shocked the Agori there. Berix, Raanu and Metus, who was faking confusion by the delay of the Skrall, discussed the situation. Raanu remembered that Gresh had said that Malum had warned him of a storm, one that would shallow them whole. The three went out, and saw something similiar to a sandstorm, but then Berix realized that in reality it was an army of Skrall marching towards the city. Raanu quickly entered the city and told the Agori to leave the city. Tarix, Gresh, Strakk and the other Glatorian present stood to defend the Arena, to buy time for the Agori to escape. During the attack, Raanu helped a blue Agori to escape, telling that he would have to hide in the canyons, but then a Skrall attacked them. Gresh saves the Agori, and fights with that Skrall. In the Arena, a chunk of rock falls, and nearly crushes Tarix and Strakk. Strakk says that he would leave the arena, as Atero was doomed. They run to the desert, evacuating the remaining Agori to the canyons. Then the runis of the destoryed Atero falls downwards the sand waterfall. Landscape Atero was between the fire village of Vulcanus, and the Skull Mountains, which housed the city of Roxtus. It is in a small portion of land in the Skrall River. However, after the Shattering only sand flowed through the river, keeping the appareance of a waterfall. Arena Magna The Arena Magna is the largest and also oldest arena in Bara Magna. It was located in Atero and was used once a year for the Glatorian Championships, where each Tribe would gather and battle for their Tribe to win the title. Appareances *Riddle of the Great Beings (First Appareance) *Empire of the Skrall (Mentioned Only) *Comic 2: The Fall of Atero *BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus (Mentioned Only) *Comic 3: A Hero Reborn *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book) (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna (Mentioned Only) Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Destroyed Locations